neverwinterfandomcom-20200223-history
Devoted Cleric
Devoted Cleric - Decent ranged damage and decent survival. They are a middle ground between the 2 other classes. Devoted Cleric makes a pretty good solo class and is appreciated in parties. You have direct heals (targeted), AoE heals, and can apply a lifesteal on targets for you and allies. General Skills *Dodge *Religion you to interact with religious objects and collect artifacts *Righteousness own heals are 40% less effective on you Skills Each class has powers divided to 4 different types ( At-Will , Encounter , Daily And Class Feature ) , And here are the Devoted Cleric Powers At-Will Powers *Lance of Faith *Astral Seal *Sacred Flame *Brand of the Sun *The Best of All Annialation Encounter Powers *Sun Burst *Healing Word *Searing Light *Chains of Blazing Light *Daunting Light *Frogmaster's Flame *Prophecy of Doom *Bastion of Health *Break the Spirt *Divine Glow *Astral Shield *Exaltation Daily Powers *Guardian of Faith *Flame Strike *Hallowed Ground *Divine Armor *Hammer of Fate *Anointed Army Class Features *Healer's Lore *Sooth *Divine Fortune *Holy Fervor *Forsight *Terrifying Insight *Prophetic Action *Anointed Action *Anointed Armor *Anointed Holy Symbol * Gallery NW-DC02.jpg NW-DC01.jpg Role: Healer and Supporter Many classes in the Forgotten Realms are known for their bravery, famed for their magery and infamous for their knavery. Few adventurers, however, can claim to channel the power of the gods with the same potency as the Devoted Cleric. These divinely-inspired spellcasters bridge the gap between healing support for their cohorts, combat effectiveness against all kinds of evil adversaries, and serve as leaders on the battlefield. With a prayer on their lips and celestial radiance in their hands, Devoted Clerics inspire awe among their comrades and panic-filled terror in their foes. Although Devoted Clerics are known far and wide for their healing and restorative skills, opponents who misjudge these righteous spellcasters’ combat abilities do so at their own peril. Devoted Clerics embroiled in battle will often hurl a Lance of Faith at their enemies, searing them with spears of golden light. Devoted Clerics will also encase their adversaries with an Astral Seal so that any group members who attack the holy spellcasters’ target will receive the benefit of healing. Devoted Clerics who are surrounded by opponents will likely cast Sun Burst, invoking a blast of radiant light to burn their enemies while providing healing for themselves and their allies, and they can always fall back on Healing Word to apply a restorative, regenerating effect among their group. When the darkness of battle threatens to overwhelm an adventuring party, Devoted Clerics can call upon an angelic Guardian of Faith to smite their foes, create a space of Hallowed Ground to strengthen their allies, or, in times of most dire need, call a Flame Strike upon enemies to slam them with a column of holy fire. All manners of monsters and around the City of Neverwinter – from Gnolls, Goblins, and Ogres to Orcs, Devils, and Ashmadai – know of the Devoted Clerics’ celestial power, but cannot afford to give these spellcasters a wide berth because of their potential to turn the tide in any battle. Adventurers who choose to don the chainmail and holy icons of the Devoted Cleric should be prepared to bring the fight to their foes while simultaneously being aware of their allies’ locations to offer them the gift of healing – all within the heat of battle. fr:Prêtre Dévoué Category:Classes